


Anything For You

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Your heart’s pounding.” Even’s hand rests on his chest, fingertips against the textured material and the slits that reveal his bare skin.Isak almost scoffs at him. “The last thing I expected you to be thinking about when I put this on was my heart.”
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 7 Prompt: Heart.

Even swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

Isak’s awkward and he’ll be the first to say so, but he’s wrapped up in lace and just the slightest bit of leather circled around his hips, bound with round clasps of silver and the most innocent looking black buckles the sex shop had to offer. It’s all making him self conscious but also a little turned on—which is good, because that was the point of all of this— and as for Even...well, Even is basically losing his mind.

It takes all of his restraint to stand back against the door of their shared bedroom and not lunge at his boyfriend quite yet. Palms against the chipping grey paint by the door handle, he takes in the sight before him, from the mildly mussed strands of Isak’s brown-blonde hair to the bottoms of his feet pressed against the carpet. It’s all so beautiful. _He’s_ so beautiful.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” Even reminds him, just because he feels like he should. His hands settle on Isak’s waist, the motion familiar, soft and gentle, as Even patiently waits for Isak’s confirmation to go further. Isak pulls him close, just like he always does whenever Even’s in reach, and looks up at him with insistent eyes.

Even follows the line of lingerie with his gaze, trailing straight from Isak’s v-line up to his collarbones, spanning out into a web of pretty ivory fabric. Even wants to bite it, to kiss Isak’s pale skin until he’s rosy through the barely there covering.

“I wanted to,” Isak tells him. Even can tell that he means it. “If it makes you happy, I want to do it.”

Even tips Isak’s chin up, pouts his lips until Isak does the same and moves forward to kiss him. Even pulls back at just the last moment, earning a different kind of pout from Isak.

“I only want you to make me happy if it makes _you_ happy,” Even tells him, his tone sweet yet serious. He knows that Isak’s well aware of this, that he knows how their relationship works: the most important factor for both of them is always, _always_ going to be their shared happiness. As it should be. 

They’d talked so many times about doing this, anyway, and even ordered the lingerie online together, opting for the latest shipping date in case Isak changed his mind about it and wanted to request a refund. He said he wouldn’t, and he still hasn’t, but there’s tension in the room nonetheless. Tension that Even wants to get rid of— and quickly, at that. Tension he’d like to replace with a different kind. But only if Isak’s okay with it. 

“Your heart’s pounding.” Even’s hand rests on his chest, fingertips against the textured material and the slits that reveal his bare skin.

Isak almost scoffs at him. “The last thing I expected you to be thinking about when I put this on was my heart.”

Even gives him just the gentlest push, guiding him back onto the bed, where Isak flops back dutifully. He tosses their excess pillows onto the floor with a flippant hand, accidentally whacking one into the bedside table and nearly knocking over the lamp in the process. He laughs and looks up at Even with an unapologetic gaze.

 _That’s more like it,_ Even thinks. _That's more like my boy._

Still, he takes a moment to just linger above Isak, looking at him and carding his fingers through his hair.

“Your heart’s the most important part of you,” he tells him, sickly sweet but honest to his very core, deep with promise. “The best part of you.”

Isak kisses him, lips hot and desperate. He wastes no time before coaxing his tongue into Even’s mouth and sighing when his hands grip his waist, but then of course, just when Even begins to jostle his hips against Isak’s, he stops. Isak gives him a heavy lidded, dumbfounded look, already in too deep to stop, and he makes a mental note, one that he’s sure Even’s making too, that this lingerie thing isn’t half bad once Even gets his hands on him and he stops making awkward poses in the mirror.

“You know, I’d gladly wear anything for you,” Even says, and Isak feels a rush of heat flit all through his body.

“Yeah?”

_“Mhmm,”_ Even agrees, voice low and distant. Isak knows just what he’s doing, just how worked up he’s trying to make him. “What would you want to see me in?”

Isak’s lips quirk up into a smile, his hand drifting from Even’s neck to his broad shoulders, defined collarbones and back again. “I already told you, I like you best in nothing.”

Even rolls his eyes but Isak catches the flush in his cheeks all the same. 

“Maybe something like this?” Isak suggests, looking down at his own body covered by Even’s. Cream colored lace against the whites of Even’s knuckles, holding onto Isak so tight like he’s afraid he’s living in a dream, that the sight of Isak is going to vanish any moment...maybe Isak is beginning to get what this does for him. Maybe it could do the same thing for him too, if the circumstances and outfits were reversed. 

“What color?” Even asks, sounding dedicated to this idea, and Isak chuckles. 

“Hot pink, duh.”

Even just nods obediently. “Okay, anything for you,” he says, not even fazed, and Isak doesn’t have much time to marvel in the weight of his words, in the simplicity of the way that he says it and the truth of the matter, the way that he feels exactly the same, because Even buries any other words he could say with a kiss. He pushes down into him, the weight of his body and the tip of his cock prodding into Isak’s own covered one. Even is the only thing he can feel, better than any drug or drink or anything else in the world. Isak knows this, has known this for a long time, and he's done chasing anything else. Has been done since the moment he first laid eyes on Even at the kosegruppa meeting that both feels like yesterday and a lifetime ago.

Even drags his mouth across Isak’s collarbones, offering hard and sloppy kisses that turn into broad licks down his abdomen over the chafing fabric of the lingerie. All of a sudden, Isak just wants it _off,_ in a different way than he did before. He needs Even everywhere, to hold him and grip him and fuck into him in ways that only he can. 

But Even takes his time, makes Isak wait and almost beg for it, and Isak finds he doesn’t care. He’ll do anything to keep this moment alive, to make it happen again, to keep life exactly the way it is right now: perfect, he thinks. He’d do anything for this. Anything for love. Anything for Even. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
